Magia oriental
by Siria Atlante
Summary: El hermano de Cho ha echo por fin su aparicion y solo le queda presentarse y saber a que casa va a ir. Es hora de que Harry y Hermione pongan en orden sus sentimientos. Bueno, el resumen es pesimo, asi que mejor leed la historia U_u
1. Presentaciones

Hola a todos! Este es mi primer fic así que no seas muy crueles con las criticas ^^U Sobra decir que los personajes no son míos, son de Rowling-sama, de otra forma ahora seria yo la mas rica de Inglaterra xD. No me hagáis caso y leer ya la historia que tengo ganas de saber que os a parecido y si queréis que siga. (ndA: A los que les guste el manga podrán ver que he hecho un chico muy típico simplemente juntando lo que más me gusta del físico de los protagonistas de los cómics que más me han emocionado).  
  
Presentaciones  
  
¡Ron, ves con cuidado! ¡Me compré esta camisa la semana pasada! - dijo Hemione no lo suficientemente enfadada como para poner mas nervioso al pelirrojo.  
  
-Lo... lo siento, es que como no nos demos prisa no tendremos tiempo -dijo Ron recogiendo el zumo que havia caído encima de la mesa.  
  
-No os preocupéis, al fin y al cabo aún queda una hora para irnos, todo esta empaquetado y con el nuevo coche de tu padre llegaremos en 2 minutos- intervino Harry.  
  
-Es que. bueno, veras. tengo que hablar un momento a solas con Hermione- dijo tímidamente Ron.  
  
Harry se quedo helado. ¿Que sería lo que tenia que decirle que el no pudiera escucharlo? ¿Acaso no lo habían hablado todo siempre juntos? ¿A que venía ahora tanto misterio? Sí que es verdad que últimamente Ron estaba todo el día pendiente de ella, al fin y al cabo estaba enamorado y se lo havia dicho abiertamente en una ocasión que estaban ellos dos solos pero de ahí a excluirlo para hablar "a solas" havia un gran paso. Se quedó mirando a Hermione. Esta tenía las mejillas encendidas y no sabía hacia donde mirar. Harry se enfadó mucho. ¿Y ahora que le pasaba a ella? ¿Acaso también estaba enamorada de el? En ese momento le invadió el miedo. ¿Y si lo que quería hacer Ron era confesárselo? No, imposible, no sería capaz, no se atrevería. A parte de que el nunca lo havia animado a hacerlo, al contrario, pensaba que Ron se lo habría consultado antes de dar el paso. Ya no sabía que pensar cuando una voz decidida le saco de sus cavilaciones.  
  
-Ron, vamos, no tenemos mucho tiempo. Dime lo que me tenias que decir- dijo Hermione.  
  
-Aquí no, vamos a dar una vuelta. Hasta ahora Harry.- Y con un breve saludo se despidió de su amigo casi sin mirarlo.  
  
Al quedarse solo empezó a pensar de nuevo. Algo que esperaba que no sucediese nunca estaba a punto de pasar, o eso creía el. Siempre había pensado que la relación era perfecta entre los tres porque ninguno se havia enamorado de otro, pero desde que Ron se lo havia dicho semanas antes vio que todos los pilares que sostenían esa amistad se estaban tambaleando. Durante un instante se vio completamente solo. Si al final sus amigos se enamoraban estaba claro que el ya no pintaría nada. Pero luego pensó en el carácter que tenían y lo descartó por completo. Ellos nunca le dejarían, estaba seguro. Pero muy lejos de tranquilizarle, la visión de Ron y Hermione cogidos de la mano y con el haciendo de carabina le produjo dolor de estomago. ¡No quería verlos cogidos de la mano, ni diciéndose tonterías., ni haciendo nada!  
  
En ese momento el creía que todo era por el peligro que corría la amistad que le unía a ellos pero la inquietud que sentía le auguraba que algo estaba cambiando en su interior.  
  
-Querido, salimos en un par de minutos- dijo la señora Weasley sacando a Harry del ligero sueño en el que havia caído.  
  
-¿Ya? ¿Y Ron y Hermione? ¿Ya han vuelto?- dijo rápidamente.  
  
-Si cielo, acaban de llegar y les he hecho entrar en el coche directamente, solo faltas tu. Anda, ves que te están esperando, yo os alcanzo en un momento que tengo que revisar que todo quede en orden.- le contestó Molly.  
  
Empezó a caminar lentamente. Cada vez se acercaba más al coche pero en aquel momento lo único que quería hacer era echar a correr hacia la dirección contraria. Ya podía distinguir claramente los ocupantes del coche, entre los que lógicamente estaban sus dos amigos en un silencio muy sospechoso.  
  
-¡Ya estaba a punto de salirte a buscar!- le dijo Ron al verlo en la puerta.  
  
-Es que me adormecido un poco- le contesto con desgana.  
  
Harry estaba enfadado. Por la sonrisa que tenia Ron en la boca todo parecía haberle ido perfectamente. ¡Podía estar contento, se havia quedado con SU mejor amiga! En ese momento sintió el impulso de verla a ella. Seguro que también estaría la mar de contenta sonriéndole de la misma manera que el. Miro al lado de Ron y allí estaba ella, callada, pensativa, sin dar ninguna muestra ni de entusiasmo, ni de felicidad, ni de emoción, ni de. ¡ni de nada! Le recordó a aquella vez hacia 3 años, cuando se quedo petrificada. Estaba mirando al infinito, y cuando se dio cuenta que Harry la observaba aún desvió más su mirada, como evitándole. Era lo que le faltaba, ahora encima parecía que se hubiera enfadado con el.  
  
El viaje en coche pasó como un suspiro, no hablaron entre ellos y cuando llegaron al andén 9 y ¾ entraron mecánicamente. Cogieron un compartimiento solo para los tres pero Ginny entró a los pocos minutos alegando que ya no quedaban más sitios. La verdad es que le sorprendió mucho encontrarlos callados, así que sin más comentarios se sentó al lado de Hermione. Estaba rarísima. El estar con ella todo el verano le havia echo tener tiempo de conocerla y darse cuenta de que era una gran amiga, por eso ahora estaba empezando a preocuparse. Pero es que no solo era ella, todos parecían absortos en sus pensamientos y por lo visto todos en diferentes temas. Por un lado estaba su hermano, con una cara de felicidad indescriptible. Por otro Harry, que lejos de compartir la felicidad de su acompañante parecía haber recibido una patada en el estomago por parte de Malfoy, a juzgar por el semblante sombrío que ponía. Y para acabar el cuadro tenía a su amiga al lado que parecía que solo estuviera de cuerpo presente, con la mirada perdida más allá de la ventana. Estaba segura de que algo havia pasado entre los tres pero no se sentía capaz de molestar aquel intenso silencio que aislaba a cada uno en sus preocupaciones.  
  
A otro, sin embargo, no le importaba lo mas mínimo interrumpir el momento. Es más, le encantaba llegar en el momento menos oportuno para dejar ver que seguiría siempre allí para soltar sus mordaces comentarios.  
  
-Que escena tan patética, aunque al fin y al cabo siempre es divertido ver a los tres Griffindor mas queridos por todos peleados entre si- dijo lacónicamente Draco Malfoy, haciendo su estelar aparición.  
  
-¡No creo que nadie te haya dado vela en este entierro Malfoy! - contestó Ginny, que en aquel momento era la única que tenia los pensamientos en orden como para responder.  
  
-Vaya, así que era un entierro, jajajaja.-lo cierto es que no tenia mucha gracia el pobre, ese día. -La verdad es que por la cara que lleva Potter perece más que nada que hayan asesinado a alguien.  
  
-Pero que estas diciendo, Malfoy? ¡¡Creo que la gomina te esta calando al cerebro!! - dijo Harry fuera de si. No creía que su estado de ánimo fuera tan evidente. Si los demás se daban cuenta podían enfadarse con el por cuestionar su relación.  
  
-Veo que reaccionas mal y lentamente, y la verdad, no estas muy ingenioso que digamos. Pero no te preocupes, al fin y al cabo, es mejor que tener esa sonrisa estúpida permanentemente en la cara- dijo mirando a Ron.  
  
-Quiero que sepas, que hoy nada de lo que me digas podrá afectarme lo mas mínimo- le respondió.- Así que mejor será que nos hagas el favor de desaparecer, no tengo ganas de desperdiciar mi tiempo hablando contigo.  
  
-Ja, ¿así que esas tenemos? ¿Y que le pasa a la sangre sucia? ¿Por fin a aprendido a callarse cuando alguien mas importante esta ablando?-preguntó mirando a Hermione que le sostuvo la mirada sin dignarse a responder.  
  
Ron se levanto con el puño en alto al igual que Harry y Ginny pero alguien se les havia adelantado. -Señor Malfoy, creo que en ese compartimiento no es bien recibido, ¿porque no vuelve al suyo discretamente? En caso de desobedecerme me veré obligada a informar al director en cuanto lleguemos.- La amable señora del carrito de la comida había dejado atrás esa amigable apariencia para dar paso a una profunda severidad.  
  
Draco no quiso buscarse más problemas por el momento así que con un gesto de asco en el rostro se giro para volver a su asiento con aquellos gorilas que tenia como amigos.  
  
El viaje siguió todo lo tranquilo que se podía esperar, si bien parecía que las tensiones del día iban desapareciendo al acercarse cada vez más a Howartts. Al fin y al cabo todos llevaban deseando ese día desde que empezó el verano y la impaciencia de llegar fue abriéndose paso a pesar de todo.  
  
Al salir del tren chocaron literalmente con una mole tan grande como 3 personas juntas, era Hagrid, que corría tan deprisa como sus pesadas piernas le permitían. -Hola chicos, luego nos vemos. ¡Ya os contare!-dijo sin dejar de correr. Al parecer uno de primero havia probado un maleficio contra otro niño y ahora los dos tenían todos los síntomas de una descomposición de estomago. Debían ir sin falta a la enfermería, y por ese motivo los demás tuvieron que esperar que Hagrid regresara para poder pasar el lago tal y como requería la tradición. Por primera vez en la vida la ceremonia de presentación de los nuevos alumnos se retraso media hora, cosa que a la profesora MacGonagall le pareció inadmisible.  
  
La ceremonia estaba a punto de empezar y todos estaban esperando a ver las caras de los nuevos miembros de su casa. Parecía que los ánimos de 3 ciertos Griffindors ya se habían calmado y ahora empezaban a hablar con la máxima normalidad que cada uno podía. Sin embargo, Harry se sentía extraño. La ultima vez que havia estado sentado en aquella mesa el acababa de volver del que fue uno de los peores días de su vida. Aquel día Cedric había muerto, y con el las intenciones de Harry de intentar algo con Cho. El haberla visto llorar de aquella manera por su novio le havia echo ver que en realidad estaban hechos el uno para el otro y que el, lo único que sentía por ella era una profunda admiración, pero no amor. Al recordarla en aquel momento se giró para ver como se encontraba y ya de paso darle ánimos y hacerle saber que si necesitaba algo en el tenía un amigo. Sin embargo, al girarse vio que el asiento de Cho estaba vacío. ¿Le habría pasado algo? Se empezó a preocupar, pero no pudo pensar mucho tiempo porque ya venían los de primer año a probarse el sombrero seleccionador.  
  
Un buen grupo de manojos de nervios se fueron sentando en el taburete con el sombrero ajado que, después de entonar su parsimoniosa canción, los fue distribuyendo en las diferentes casas.  
  
Cuando ya creían que no podían aguantar más el hambre Dumbledor se levanto ha hacer su discurso de bienvenida. En el momento en que todos pensaban que estaba a punto de terminar anuncio algo inesperado. -Bien, normalmente ahora llegaría el punto en el que todos podemos empezar a disfrutar de los manjares preparados en las cocinas. No obstante tengo que informaros de algo inusual en Howarts. Normalmente no se puede dejar que los alumnos vengan o se vayan libremente sin acabar los siete cursos pero supongo que muchos ya os habréis dado cuenta de que alguien que este año debería estar en sexto no ha venido. Exacto, me refiero a Cho Chang- dijo mirando a Harry que pensó que le havia leído el pensamiento.  
  
Seguidamente dijo:-Muchos conocíais la fuerte unión que tenían ella y Cedric, y el echo de que este año el ya no se encuentre entre nosotros le ha hecho pensar que venir al lugar que mas le recuerda será una tortura inaguantable.-Todos, incluso algunos Slicerin, dejaban ver claramente la pena que les provocaban estas palabras. Algunas amigas de Cho incluso estaban llorando abiertamente.  
  
Sin embargo-continuó el director- el hecho de que un alumno se vaya nos da la opción de admitir a otro, ¿y que mejor opción que este sea el hermano pequeño de Cho?  
  
Un murmullo recorrió la sala. ¿Cho tenia un hermano pequeño? La mayoría de sus amigas lo sabían pero no dejaba de extrañar que si tenía cualidades mágicas no hubiera estado en Howarts desde el primer año. Por otra parte, muchos ya tenían curiosidad por ver como era de pequeñito y adorable, teniendo en cuenta la fragilidad y dulzura que desprendía la hermana por donde pasaba.  
  
Dumbledor termino de hablar sobre el tema comentando: - Seguramente muchos os preguntareis los motivos por los que no ha podido venir hasta ahora a Howarts. No creo que yo sea el mas indicado para hacerlo, así que si tanta curiosidad tenéis podréis preguntárselo a el en cuanto tengáis ocasión de hablar. Bien, se que todos tenemos hambre, así que cuando el señor Chang se haya presentado a si mismo podremos dar paso a esta cena tan esperada- y girándose hacia la derecha, donde havia una puerta con el desagradable conserje dijo:- Filch, ya puedes decirle al chico que salga.  
  
La puerta de la sala en la que un día estuvo Harry con los ganadores del torneo de los tres magos se abrió lentamente. De ella apareció lo que menos esperaban todos. Caminaba con paso firme y sereno y parecía que toda la vida hubiera pertenecido a la escuela. No se desprendía ni un ápice de nerviosismo, cosa que impresiono mucho a Harry, el en su situación estaría temblando. Sin embargo, en esto no fue lo que se fijaron la mayoría de chicas. Realmente llamaba mucho la atención, y muchas ya sentían el corazón palpitando velozmente cuando se paró mirando en dirección a la sala.  
  
Lo que en aquel momento todos podían ver ya perfectamente era un chico que para nada aparentaba 15 años en ningún sentido. Era mas alto que muchos chicos mayores, debía estar por el metro ochenta, cosa que se acentuaba gracias a su delgadez y esos marcados músculos que dejaba entrever la túnica negra con corte oriental. Su cabello también tenía el color del ébano y le llegaba a capas justo por encima de los hombros. Unas ligueras greñas le caían sobre los ojos de color grisáceo. Realmente tenía una mirada muy misteriosa, son aquellas miradas felinas a las que podrías estar horas mirando directamente y nunca adivinar que es lo que esta pensando el propietario. Todos sus rasgos faciales daban la impresión de darle una gran calma de espíritu. Tenía una tez pálida, casi transparente, que le daba una apariencia etérea. Muchas chicas de la sala ya se morían por poder contemplar aquella visión más de cerca y de besar esos finos labios que a nadie pasaban desapercibidos. En realidad, los que pensaban que Cho era encantadora tuvieron que reconocer que su hermano le superaba en sobremanera.  
  
El silencio que en el momento previo a la presentación reinaba en el comedor era indescriptible. Entonces sin hacerse esperar más empezó a hablar. 


	2. Pensamientos y revelaciones

Buaaaa, el segundo capítulo.Ç_Ç Estoy muy nerviosa, lo he hecho con mucha ilusión pero no me ha quedado tan bien como me hubiera gustado. Me temo que no deja entrever toda la emoción que intentaré dar a los siguientes capis. Bueno, de momento revius xDDD  
  
He de decir que solo me ha escrito Rinoa ¬¬U así que las mil gracias son solo para ti, juas juas. En serio, no se si a todos los escritores les pasará igual, pero para mi recibir el primer comentario ha sido una alegría inmensa, snif. Jiji, decías que querías saber el nombre del hermano de Cho, yo también tenía ganas la verdad, porque hasta el final no me acabé de decidir ^^U Pero bueno, al final le puesto el que más vueltas me ha dado por la cabeza; espero que te guste a ti también. Y siento decepcionarte, pero si todo sigue como creo, va a ser un Harry/Hermi aunque también va a salir la historia del hermano de Cho: este chico realmente esconde muchos secretos.^^ Buf, no me enrollo más, os dejo con el fic a todos los que queráis leerlo. Aaaayos!!  
  
Pensamientos Y revelaciones  
  
El silencio en la sala era sepulcral pero no tardo en romperse gracias a una voz grave, aunque dulce y profunda a la vez.  
  
-Me alegro de encontrarme entre vosotros. Aunque en un principio decidí quedarme a estudiar en la escuela de magia china que hay en mi país, las explicaciones de mi hermana sobre Howartts han hecho que cada año que pasaba tuviera mas ganas de conocerla personalmente.  
  
Es una lastima que mi oportunidad de venir aquí sea a causa de la tristeza de mi hermana; aunque no os preocupéis, esta poniendo todo su empeño en superarlo. Perdonadme si al principio no estoy a vuestro nivel, me han dicho que aquí hay un sistema de enseñanza muy estricto pero me esforzare en ponerme rápidamente a vuestra altura.  
  
"que chico mas encantador" pensaban todas las alumnas observándolo con creciente admiración.  
  
Pero entre algunos chicos ya empezaba a surgir un sentimiento muy peligroso: la envidia.  
  
-¿Y se puede saber como tenemos que llamarte? ¿O es que esperas que todos nos dirijamos a ti también como "señor Chang"?.- Por descontado esta frase pertenecía a Draco, que veía un competidor muy claro por ser el mas popular entre la plantilla femenina.  
  
-Los que lleguen a ser amigos míos podrán llamarme Yuên.- Y en ese momento empezó a mostrar una clara irritación fijando sus ojos directamente en los de Draco, cosa que fue evidente para todos- Los que no, es mejor que ni me hablen si no quieren.  
  
-Bien, creo que el hambre se esta haciendo evidente.- era la profesora de transformaciones interrumpiendo al ver que los ánimos se caldeaban.- Será mejor que se siente para la elección de su casa y así todos podremos cenar con tranquilidad.  
  
Lentamente se acercó al taburete. Fue la primera vez en la noche que se le vio dudar un poco. Después de que MacGonagall le pusiera el sombrero seleccionador pasaron unos segundos antes que con una potente voz dijera: -GRIFFINDOR!!  
  
Los de la casa mencionada se levantaron prorrumpiendo en gritos de alegría. Por primera vez en toda la noche Harry se olvidó de todo y se alegró sinceramente de que fuera a estar con ellos. Al fin y al cabo, no dejaba de impresionarle lo rápidamente que havia calado a Malfoy, lo cual reflejaba claramente que se trataba de alguien como mínimo observador.  
  
Después de esto, fue a reunirse con sus nuevos compañeros de casa que lo recibieron con los brazos abiertos. Como iba a estar en quinto se sentó al lado de Ron, que muy animado le dijo: -Chico, perdona que te diga esto, pero suerte que has terminado, si llegas a tardar más me hubiera desmayado. Creo que me podría comer un dragón entero!!  
  
Yuên se rió antes de decir: -Yo espero que la comida de aquí me guste, nunca he probado nada cocinado a la occidental.  
  
En ese momento aparecieron encima de la mesa los manjares más exquisitos que uno se pudiera imaginar, con la novedad que también habían platos de cocina china.  
  
-Wow! Que pinta tiene todo!! Mmm.Yuên, puedo pillar uno poco de eso?- dijo Ron casi implorándole al ver un suculento pollo con salsa agridulce.  
  
-Jaja, claro Ron, no creo que me pueda comérmelo todo. Además, debo acostumbrarme a vuestra comida, es innecesario molestarse a cocinar algo especifico solo para mi- dijo ahora pareciendo un poco avergonzado.- Por cierto-dijo mirando a Harry que estaba delante de el, -tu eres Harry Potter, verdad?  
  
Si, soy yo- dijo algo avergonzado Harry. Incluso en china sabían acerca de la historia de Voldemort? Aunque era de agradecer que al menos no estuviera observando la cicatriz como solía pasar con todo el mundo.  
  
-Mi hermana me ha hablado mucho de ti, y de tu actuación en el torneo de los tres magos. Realmente te admiro, cuando me lo explicaba creía estar escuchando una novela de aventuras fantásticas.- dijo con una sincera sonrisa en la boca que dejaba ver unos dientes perfectamente blancos y alineados.  
  
-Vaya, por un momento he pensado que ya ibas a empezar a decir lo de quien- ya debes-saber-dijo Ron.-Aquí todos los que ven a Harry por primera vez es lo que hacen.  
  
-Bueno, yo también se lo de Voldemort pero he creído que si lo hace todo el mundo debe de estar un poco harto de que le vayan recordando lo mismo, al fin y al cabo no es agradable pensar constantemente los malos momentos que hemos vivido-en ese momento su mirada pareció volverse mas profunda que nunca, como si estuviera recordando algo realmente doloroso.  
  
-Supongo que debes haberlo pasado muy mal- dijo por primera vez Hermione.- Al fin y al cabo solo hace unas semanas que ha caído la dictadura tenebrosa que asolaba tu país desde hace años.y realmente es una suerte, si a Voldemort le llega a dar tiempo a aliarse con los mortifagos de allí seguro que ya estaría atentando libremente contra cualquiera que se le opusiera.  
  
-Como sabes todo eso, Hermione?- dijo Harry sorprendido (el ni siquiera sabia que en china hubiera escuela de magia, mucho menos una dictadura mortifaga)  
  
-Salio en todos los periódicos mágicos internacionales!! Fue la mayor victoria conseguida por los rebeldes,¿ no es así Yuên?  
  
-Tienes toda la razón. Fue nuestro último golpe, el definitivo. Si fallábamos seguro que no hubiéramos podido seguir con nuestra estructura por mucho tiempo más.  
  
¿¿Vuestro??- dijo Ron con los ojos como platos- Tú pertenecías a la resistencia?  
  
Bueno- dijo ruborizándose-, yo no. Pero conocí a muchos que sí pertenecían.  
  
-Chicos, nos hemos quedado solos-interrumpió Hermione- será mejor que nos vayamos a la torre, al fin y al cabo ya es hora de que Yuên vea donde va a vivir el próximo año.-dijo sonriendo al recién llegado. Le había caído muy bien, parecía buen chico, pero las emociones de ese día le exigían que se metiera de una vez en la cama a meditarlas y estaba ansiosa por hacerlo ya de una vez.  
  
Después de que los chicos se fueran a su habitación Hermione entró en su habitación. Lavender y Parvati dormían ya a pierna suelta así que fue lo mas silenciosa posible al cambiarse y meterse en la cama.  
  
Cuando ya estaba estirada empezó a recordar lo sucedido esa mañana.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASH BACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
-¿Y bien Ron? ¿Que es tan importante como para que me lo tengas que decir a solas?  
  
-Veras Hermione.después de mucho pensarlo me dado cuenta de que los peores años de mi vida han coincidido con 2do y 4to en la escuela.  
  
-Bueno, lo encuentro lógico, en segundo tuviste que ver arañas hasta en la sopa, y eso que las odias. Y en cuarto te salio tu vena infantil y te pasaste medio curso sin hablar con tu mejor amigo. ¿A donde quieres llegar?  
  
-No, no. Te equivocas, lo pasé mal por ti.-dijo empezando a mostrar el rubor en sus mejillas.-En segundo cuando te petrifico el basilisco me entro el pánico al pensar que podía perderte y en cuarto ese temor se hizo mas patente que nunca con la aparición de Krum. Por eso necesito preguntarte una cosa:  
  
-Estas enamorada de alguien?  
  
-Ron. yo...no se, es una pregunta muy personal.-dijo sin saber como salir del paso. En realidad nunca había querido reconocer que havia una persona con la que el mundo le parecía un lugar mas maravilloso, una persona que le infundía confianza i le hacia sentirse la persona mas protegida del mundo. Pero por desgracia sabia que para esa persona nunca seria nada más que una amiga.  
  
Ron pareció estar viendo lo que en aquel momento pasaba por su mente cuando dijo: -No hace falta que sigas Hermione, sé quien es. Siento haberte puesto en este apuro pero al fin y al cabo era lógico que te enamoraras de el y no del segundón del grupo.- dijo abatido.  
  
Hermione en ese momento quiso reconocerlo menos que nunca, sentía que Ron lo estuviera pasando mal y además temía que al reconocerlo Harry se acabara enterando.  
  
-¡Que cosas de decir! No es eso Ron, es simplemente que ahora tengo otras prioridades y siempre te visto solo como un amigo- intento aclarar la chica.  
  
-¿De verdad?-dijo Ron empezando a animarse.- Bueno, en ese caso ya me esta bien. Si no hay nadie que te parezca nada más que un amigo yo voy a intentarlo, y se que lo conseguiré. Por favor, dime que al menos a mi me dejaras tratarte como algo más que una amiga.  
  
Ella no sabía realmente lo que conllevaría el dar una respuesta afirmativa así que dudó al decir:  
  
-Bueno, Ron, no se a que te refieres exactamente, ya sabes que eres mucho más que un simple amigo para mi.  
  
La reacción que el tuvo después de sentir eso le hizo ver que jamás debería haber dejado las cosas al azar, no haber dicho la verdad y haber dado una respuesta lo suficientemente contundente como para no dar ilusiones al pobre Weasley. Ron se acerco peligrosamente a ella y a 5 centímetros de la cara de dijo:  
  
-No te preocupes, lo iras descubriendo poco a poco- y antes de de girarse para volver de regreso a casa le dio un calido beso en la mejilla que hizo que Hermione se ruborizara más de lo que estaba, si es que eso era posible.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ FIN DEL FLASH BACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Solo de recordarlo le entraban ganas de llorar. Por una parte se sentía fatal por haberle dado esperanzas a Ron por culpa de querer ocultar la mayor estupidez que se pudiera imaginar: ¡estaba enamorada de otro! Pero el echo de pensar en Harry aun le hacia sentirse más desgraciada. Que haría el cuando viera esas muestras de cariño por parte de su amigo hacia ella. Seguro que reiría satisfecho y se alegraría sinceramente de que Ron estuviera tan feliz. De momento no tenia idea de que podía estar pensando, ni tampoco si intuía que havia pasado algo digno de consideración esa mañana porque se havia pasado el día evitando mirarle a los ojos. Sentía que si sus miradas se cruzaban no podría resistirse a tirarse a sus brazos y llorar hasta que las cosas le parecieran más fáciles.  
  
-Eres idiota- se dijo a si misma-ya hace años que debería haberme echo a la idea de que no puede haber nada entre nosotros. Al fin y al cabo, viendo las chicas que le gustan es evidente que jamás entraré en la lista: guapas, populares, dulces, admiradas. yo solo soy la amiga empollona, la profesora particular cuando la lección no se entiende, la que te hace los deberes cuando tienes que ir a entrenar horas seguidas.Dios mío, por que no puede gustarme Ron? Por que no empiezo a aceptar de una vez que a mi me pega más él que don perfecto? Mi mayor problema siempre ha sido ser demasiado fantasiosa, a partir de mañana voy a intentar ponerle buena cara a Ron, al fin y al cabo es el único chico que puede llegarme a querer.  
  
Pero no pudo seguir pensando más eso porque de nuevo volvía a sentir un vacío en el interior que se reflejaba en sus ojos dando paso a numerosas lágrimas que iban empapando la almohada. Y así, entre sollozos y suspiros se durmió entrando en un torbellino de sueños confusos y perturbadores.  
  
En la habitación de los chicos, que es a noche contaba con un miembro más, ya hacia rato que se habían apagado las luces y la mayoría dormían placidamente. Ron era uno de ellos. Para el, ese havia sido uno de los mejores días de su vida. Sabia perfectamente que Hermione no le correspondía, pero se havia propuesto que la situación cambiase rápidamente, y pensaba empezar al día siguiente.  
  
Sin embargo no todos estaban inmersos en el mundo de los sueños: havia alguien que no podía dejar de dar vueltas en la cama. Harry estaba intentando poner en orden sus pensamientos: para empezar Cho se havia ido y, aunque le havia impresionado la noticia, le havia ayudado a confirmar lo que ya sabia desde hacia tiempo: que no sentía por ella más que por cualquier otra chica de Howartts. Cualquiera menos ella, la chica que dormía en una habitación de la misma torre, la chica que siempre le havia apoyado en los momentos difíciles, la chica que ese mismo día se havia comprometido con su mejor amigo. ¿pero se havia comprometido?  
  
A decir verdad, nadie le havia explicado exactamente lo sucedido esa mañana pero tampoco quería hacerse una idea aproximada porque todas le llevaban a imaginarse a los dos en plan acaramelado y diciéndose cursiladas al oído. Era realmente insoportable, pero lo peor de todo era pensar que havia hecho falta ese detonante para darse cuanta de que no podía vivir sin ella. Y ahora ya era imposible hacer nada, no podía meterse en medio de una relación. Sabía que la había perdido para siempre justo cuando empezaba a amarla. Después de estar horas dándole vueltas a estas ideas se durmió justo cuando empezaron a aparecer los primeros rayos del sol. En la cama de enfrente otro chico también había empezado a dormir hacia nada.  
  
A las pocas horas, o lo que sería lo mismo, a la mañana siguiente, todos se despertaron agitados, como si ya estuvieran hartos de estar tumbados en la cama. Los chicos se vistieron rápidamente, como hacían cada día pero la imagen de Hermione en el espejo era tan horrible que pensó en remediarlo inmediatamente. Ese día tenía el pelo más enmarañado que nunca así que preparó poción alisadora lo más rápidamente que pudo. El resultado era mejor de lo que podría haber esperado. La melena, ahora completamente estirada, le llegaba por mitad de la espalda con un brillo sedoso y espectacular.  
  
-Me parece que me pasado de cantidad, parece que me haya peinado para ir a un baile- pero ya no le daba tiempo a suavizar el efecto así que bajó rápidamente al comedor a encontrarse con sus amigos, que seguro que ya hacia rato que estaban desayunando. Pero para su sorpresa no estaban allí, sin darse cuenta había llegado de las primeras, aunque la sala no tardo nada en llegarse.  
  
Uno de lo siguientes en llegar fue Yuên, que rodeado de un sequito de alumnas se mostraba simpático aunque distante. Fue a sentarse delante de Hermione y le dio unos buenos días muy corteses. Hermione le estaba respondiendo cuando vio que ya estaban llegando Ron y Harry. Ellos también eran muy admirados por las chicas ese año pero como ese día todas las atenciones las acaparaba otro venían hablando animadamente sin nadie que les molestase. Bueno, más bien hablaba solo Ron, Harry solo escuchaba y asentía pensativo. Por fin se estaba enterando de lo que había pasado el día anterior. Se sorprendió al ver a Hermione tan guapa y estuvo a punto de decírselo cuando alguien se le adelanto.  
  
-Hermi, hoy estás realmente preciosa-dijo Ron, dándole un besito en la frente y sentándose a su lado.  
  
Ella fijo la vista en el plato y no la levanto hasta sentir al cabo de 5 minutos:  
  
-Tengo que ir a la biblioteca, nos vemos en clase- y dicho esto Harry se levanto y se fue sin mirar directamente a ninguno de los presentes.  
  
-Que raro, no me ha dicho que tuviera que consultar nada importante- dijo Ron, olvidando rápidamente a su amigo. Al fin y al cabo tenia otras cosas más importantes que hacer, como por ejemplo estar todo el rato pendiente de lo que hacia o dejaba de hacer Hermione.  
  
Esta estaba empezando a sentir un agobio indescriptible cuando una voz profunda se dirigió hacia ella:  
  
-La profesora MacGonagall me ha dicho que si necesito saber algo te pregunte a ti. Como no se si me surgirán dudas en la primera clase que te parece si eres mi pareja, las chicas me han dicho que hoy la clase se hará de dos en dos, que te parece?- le dijo Yuên sin admitir que aparte de la información todas las chicas le habían pedido que fuera su pareja.  
  
-Si, claro, prefecto- respondió agradecida sintiendo que al menos esa hora estaría apartada de sus dos amigos y podría descansar un rato de Ron. Empezaba a arrepentirse de haber pensada lo noche anterior que podría acabar aceptando a Ron en ese sentido.- Entonces será mejor que vayamos ya, supongo que nos darán los horarios y tengo ganas de ver con quien nos toca la primera clase.  
  
-Espero que no sea con aquel Slytherin, no me cayó nada bien- sentenció Yuên.  
  
-Si, ya nos dimos cuenta- dijo sonriendo por primera vez Hermione.- No te preocupes por ese, muchos también lo tenemos atragantado.  
  
Y diciendo esto se fueron hacia la primera clase de ese curso que tantas sorpresas les traería. 


End file.
